Prostitutes
Prostitutes have been in all Grand Theft Auto games since Grand Theft Auto III. They are mainly out on the streets at night, and to receive their services you are required to drive close to them and stop. Prostitutes can get your health up past 100%, but it costs you money. However, you can kill the hooker and take your money back when you're finished - probably the in-game situation most commonly cited by critics of GTA's violence/amorality. Prostitutes in GTA III Era Picking up hookers have pretty much been the same for Grand Theft Auto III and Vice City, Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories; simply by pulling up to one. Honking your horn isn't really necessary in order to get a hooker in your car. You can only have sex with them on any ground that can kick up dirt or sand as the game doesn't consider seclusion as a factor. Having "sex" with a hooker is just an effect of your car bouncing up and down. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, if a hooker approaches your car, you have the option to accept or decline her offer to enter the car by simply using the "positive" or "negative" response buttons you normally use when speaking to pedestrians. This is useful, since many complained that they did not want hookers getting in their car when they simply pulled to the side of the road. Seclusion is now considered a factor. The effect is still the car bouncing up and down, and the camera angle with orient itself such that you cannot really see what's going on through the car windows (which is actually nothing, just your player character and the prostitute sitting there). If you complete the Pimping missions, prostitutes will pay you instead. Prostitutes in GTA IV Era In Grand Theft Auto IV, this is replaced with a "yes" option, or just don't press that button if you want "no". You can also have different types of sex in the game. It cost $20 for a "handjob", it costs $50 for a "blowjob", and it costs $70 for actual sex. You are unable to pick up prostitutes in emergency vehicles, the trashmaster, bikes and the bus, with Niko citing various reasons. One other major change is that the camera angle is not fixed, and more suggestive animations are shown of the sexual acts between the player character and the prostitute revealing the sexual act(s), although both Niko and her will be fully clothed. Niko also can't have relations with these prostitutes while in certain vehicles do to size, he will say things like, "I bet your flexible but not in here", or "I think this car is a little to small for that..." Most tramps are seen in short shorts or skirts and heels, they sometimes wear hats and usally always have their hair up. All of them do a little "twist" or "twirl" after watching them stand on the street for a while. Known Prostitutes * Misty * Candy Suxxx (before becoming a porn star) * Cheryl * Mary * Mona * Mona Lott * Lola Del Rio * Marnie Allen * Jonelle * Maria (before marrying Salvatore Leone) Trivia: * White prostitutes in GTA III at day time become female student pedestrian. * In the Australian version of GTA IV, sex with prostitues was censored and just showed the car rocking. However, in the Ballad Of Gay Tony and Lost and Damned, it is not. Category:Pedestrians Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV